


11:18 am

by undercookeddaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 11:18, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Sub Kozume Kenma, Volleyball Dorks in Love, handjobs, kenma is always a lil bit bratty lets be honest, kenma is always kitten, kuroo loves kenma sm i wanna cry, they hookup in the bathroom every week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo hookup in the boys bathroom every week ~ thats it, thats the fic
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 427





	11:18 am

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m coming,” Kuroo sighs to himself as he leisurely makes his way down the hall. 

He glances over his shoulder a few times, scanning for any sign of other students or teachers or anyone who might have wandered into this wing of the school for whatever reason. But it’s 11:18 AM on a Friday and these classrooms will be empty until noon. It’s empty except for Kuroo and his sighs, as expected, but it’s not like Kenma seems to care either way - Kuroo could hear his noises the moment he turned down the hallway. 

Noises that are soft and pleading like kitten sounds, yet loud enough to echo out of the boys’ bathroom he’s waiting in and crash into Kuroo’s ears and dick. Just because it’s a part of their weekly routine doesn’t mean Kuroo will ever get used to Kenma’s fucking whimpering. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo breathes, picking up his pace until he rounds the corner into the bathroom. 

Kenma’s breathy whines are even louder as they ricochet off the linoleum floors and the dim lights and the smudged mirrors, forcing Kuroo’s heart rate to pick up and his head to spin. There’s another noise mingling with Kenma’s moans, a wet sound that’s softer than the rest but impossible to miss. Kuroo nudges the largest stall door open, the stall they use every Friday at 11:18 AM, and his breath catches dark in his throat when he sees Kenma bouncing on his own fingers. 

Kenma peeks up at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyelids, his golden eyes glazed over in pleasure, but continues to thrust his fingers deeper into himself. 

“Tetsurou~” He moans. 

“You really couldn’t wait for me, kitten?” Kuroo locks the stall door behind him, kicking Kenma’s discarded pants and underwear aside. 

Kenma’s crouched in the corner and Kuroo kneels down in front of him. For a long moment, he just watches. Watches Kenma’s throat bob up and down in unison with his moans, watches how plumped his lips get with every bite, watches how tousled his blonde hair gets as he bounces, watches a single drop of precum roll down his throbbing dick onto his stomach, just watching his boyfriend and wondering what he did in a past-life to deserve the perfection that is Kozume Kenma. 

Kuroo gently caresses Kenma’s bottom lip with his thumb, letting the silky smooth feeling of saliva and cherry chapstick gather on his fingertip before bringing his finger to his own tongue. It tastes sweet, like Kenma, like cherries and warm things. He sucks on his thumb a bit, letting his own spit mingle with the tastes of Kenma, before bringing it back to Kenma’s mouth. He slips through Kenma’s parted lips easily, sliding his thumb up along his tongue and eliciting a gasp followed by a moan. Kenma looks like his eyes are about to roll back into his head as he risks being intoxicated completely by the feeling of his fingers sliding into his ass and Kuroo’s delicious thumb in his mouth. 

“Someone’s desperate today.” Kuroo smirks. Kenma just whimpers. 

Maybe it was because Kenma easily gets distracted thinking about Kuroo in class, maybe it was because Kuroo found out that this specific wing of the school is unoccupied on Fridays from 11 to noon, maybe it was because Kuroo struggled to go 5 schooldays without putting his hands on his Kenma even before they started dating. They’re not exactly sure when or how it started, but for the past couple months, Fridays at 11:18 AM in the boys’ bathroom has become their designated hookup spot. It’s 11:18 because Kuroo always says 11:15 but Kenma’s always late. But not today. 

“It’s not my fault you made me wait.” Kenma manages to mutter in between pants. 

“Aw, I’m so sorry to hear that. I made my kitten wait? Poor thing.” Kuroo purrs, pushing his thumb in farther and bringing his other hand up into Kenma’s hair. “Why don’t you take those pretty little fingers out and let me take care of you, hm?” 

Kenma ignores him, shutting his eyes and thrusting his fingers up into himself harder. Kuroo grinds his teeth together but smiles through it. 

“So that’s how it’s going to be.” He says softly. 

Kenma tilts his head up to the side, his hair falling back and exposing the pale skin of his neck that he knows Kuroo can’t resist. And he really can’t. Kuroo pulls his finger out of Kenma’s mouth and brings his hand to his throat instead. He runs his wet fingertip from Kenma’s chin down his throat and across ridiculously soft skin, down to the vulnerable dip above his collarbone. 

Brushing his lips along Kenma’s jaw, he starts to place delicate kisses along his neck, but he starts to bite, too, even though his bites always leave conspicuous red marks that can’t be mistaken for anything else. Leaving hickeys breaks one of their unspoken rules about doing this at school and Kenma moans loudly in protest, but Kuroo only digs his lips into Kenma’s skin harder. 

“That’s what you get for not waiting.” Kuroo growls against his throat. 

After leaving several marks along his neck that he’s sure their classmates will gape at, he brings their lips together and forces his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. He loves it more than anything when he can feel Kenma’s whimpers against their kiss, but Kenma knows that, too, and tries to stay silent. Maybe he would’ve been able to stay quiet if Kuroo didn't yank Kenma’s fingers out of himself, grip his wrists, and lift him up with his back pressed tightly against the wall. 

He instinctively wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist and whines at the feeling of Kuroo’s dick pressing up against his own, all the while gasping for breath as Kuroo’s tongue searches every corner of him. Letting Kenma wrap his arms around his neck, Kuroo brings his hands under Kenma’s thighs and burrows his fingertips into his soft flesh, smiling into their kiss at the groan his boyfriend makes. 

Kenma pulls back, biting his lip and tasting Kuroo, and threads his fingers through Kuroo’s soft hair as he catches his breath. 

“What do you want, princess? You wanna ride my fingers? You want me to suck you off? You want me to fuck that mouth of yours? Hm? Come on, be good and tell me.” Kuroo’s lips brush against his ear. But Kenma ignores him again and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, leaving his own gentle nibbles disguised as kisses. Kuroo’s breath catches at how hot Kenma’s tongue is on his throat. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispers. “Baby. We don’t have all day, you know.” 

“Why can’t we?” Kenma says against his skin. 

Kuroo laughs and presses a kiss against his forehead. 

“You know I’d fuck you every minute of every day if I could. But there’s this stupid thing called school that sort of gets in the way of that.”

“Never heard of it.” Kenma starts tugging on Kuroo’s tie. 

“Very funny. I’m lucky my teacher hasn’t caught on to me leaving every Friday at this time yet, but until she does, I can do whatever I want to you. Isn’t that right, kitten?” 

Kenma just kisses the tender spot between Kuroo’s jaw and neck, whining a little. 

“In that case, I’ll decide for you today.” Kuroo says with a deeply smug tone to his voice that makes Kenma shiver. “On your knees.” 

Pulling him away from the wall, Kuroo slides Kenma out of his grip so that he’s on his feet and immediately pushes his shoulders down until Kenma submits to the position on his knees. Kuroo cups Kenma’s chin and tilts his head up, brushing a few blonde locks out of his face with his other hand, and he parts Kenma’s swollen lips with his thumb like he did before. 

“I’m gonna fuck those beautiful lips of yours. How does that sound?” 

Kenma’s gaze wanders from Kuroo’s dark eyes, down to the bulge in his pants, a dark bulge that makes Kenma’s mouth water and a greedy moan escape him. 

Kuroo smirks as he starts to undo his belt and pulls his pants down along with his briefs. “I knew you’d be good for me.” 

There are only a few things that really grab Kenma’s attention, that make his eyes light up and his cheeks pink, things like video games and watching Shoyo play volleyball and cuddling with his cat. Kuroo’s dick is also one of those things. 

Kenma unconsciously opens his mouth wider once he sees Kuroo’s dick spring out of his clothes. Kuroo takes Kenma’s head in his hands, soothing him by rubbing his thumbs in circular motions along his boyfriend’s temple. It’s like Kenma forgets Kuroo is there with the way his gaze locks onto Kuroo’s dick as if he’s never seen anything more mesmerizing in his whole fucking life. 

Kuroo brings his hips forward, letting his tip just barely graze Kenma’s bottom lip. He has to hold Kenma’s head back to keep him from swallowing him whole. 

“Hold on, kitten. I know you want it. I know you want my dick in your throat. But we’re gonna go at my pace.” He hums. Slower now, he keeps Kenma still as he guides himself into Kenma’s open mouth, too slowly for both of them but he keeps his pace until he feels the back of Kenma’s throat bump against his tip. He can barely retain his self control with how fucking hot Kenma’s mouth and breath is around him, how tempting it is to slam into him and let his cum flood his throat. 

Kuroo brings his hands into Kenma’s hair and holds him tight, steady, as he pulls out as slowly as he entered and pushes back in. Kenma closes his lips around his length. 

“That’s it, just enjoy it, princess. I’ll do all the work, okay? Just take me as good as you always do.” Kuroo says in between groans as he pulls Kenma by his hair to meet his hips halfway. 

Kenma’s eyelids slip over the glassy gold of his irises, and he lets his body go limp just the way Kuroo likes it. Amidst a chaotic week of classes and practice and social interaction, there’s nothing Kenma loves more than sinking into his happy place with Kuroo in control. Even for just 15 minutes… He’ll get more of him tomorrow night when Kuroo spends the night to play video games and fuck him like he means it. 

Feeling Kenma relaxing in his grip, Kuroo finally bucks his hips fast enough to get the friction he’s desperate for, letting out ragged moans every time his tip hits the back of his throat. He starts to go deeper, so deep that he feels himself slipping down Kenma’s throat and hears the suppressed noises of Kenma’s gag reflex as he pounds into him. 

Kuroo can’t take his gaze off how fucking gorgeous his boyfriend looks. He thrusts his dick deeper and deeper through those perfect, full, pink, glistening lips and feels heat pooling at the base of his stomach and in his length. 

“Ah, f-fuck, kitten.” He groans, fucking his mouth even quicker and throwing his head back. Kenma whimpers as Kuroo explodes in his mouth, his hot cum pouring down Kenma’s throat as his orgasm washes over his entire body. Kenma swallows it all, every last drop of Kuroo, and drags his tongue over Kuroo’s tip to make sure he doesn’t miss any. 

Kuroo pulls out and drops his hands from Kenma’s hair. For a few minutes, Kenma just slumps against the wall and pants, trying to catch his breath and licking more cum off his lips. 

“You were perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect.” Kuroo purrs. He gives himself a couple slow pumps before pulling his pants back up and fastening his belt with a content smile under his dark eyes. “But you can’t go back to class with that, can you.” 

He crouches down to Kenma’s level, running a fingertip along Kenma’s dripping dick. Kenma almost flinches at the touch and breathes out a pitiful moan. Searching for something, any fabric to grip onto, he latches onto Kuroo’s tie and accidentally pulls him forward so their noses touch. 

“So needy.” Kuroo smirks. “Why don’t you ride your pretty fingers again for me, hm?” 

Kenma slants his eyebrows and gives a soft nod as he spits onto his fingers, positioning them at his entrance, two of them, still out of breath from Kuroo’s dick and completely fucking desperate. Kenma cries out when Kuroo takes his dick in one hand the same moment he slides his fingers into himself. 

Kenma can’t reach his prostate like Kuroo’s fingers can, but he brushes against it at the same time Kuroo begins to pump him fast, really fucking fast and in the most dizzying way because his hand knows Kenma’s dick better than anything or anyone else. He’s already close and Kuroo can tell by the way he strains against the wall and nearly sobs rather than moans. 

“That’s it, kitten. Come for me.” 

Kenma’s back arches and his teeth come down on his bottom lip as he releases into Kuroo’s hot fingers. He slips out of his ass, his blonde hair falling to one side as he drops his head. He has no idea how he’ll go back to class after this. 

Kuroo licks cum off one of his fingers and stands up, opening the stall door. Kenma can hear the sink running, the sounds of paper towels being yanked, and then feels his body being lifted. Kuroo cleans up his boyfriend delicately and even helps him back into his underwear and pants. He fastens his belt for him and re-knots his tie. 

“Kenma. Look at me.” 

Kenma finally tilts his head up. He opens his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair in a half-assed attempt to make it look like he wasn’t just fucked in the bathroom. Kuroo does his best to help him, but it’s sort of a lost cause. Kuroo laughs to himself. 

“Yaku’s gonna beat my ass.” He sighs. 

“It’s not like they don’t know.” Kenma tries to fix a messy spot in Kuroo’s black hair. 

“Yeah, but still. Ugh. We have practice today, huh.”

Kenma crinkles his nose. “Ew.” 

Kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, Kuroo stretches his arms above him and sighs again. He picks up both his and Kenma’s bags, pushing the stall door back open with his knee and leads both of them out. While Kenma washes his hands, Kuroo balances his chin on top of Kenma’s head. 

As they leave the bathroom, Kuroo daydreams about next Friday at 11:18 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream about this so i woke up and wrote it ^^ i will never get over how much i love kuroo x kenma. i really hope this made you happy!! :) xoxo  
> [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)  
> [my instagram!!](https://instagram.com/leftoverbokuto?igshid=1jmbu8777iur)


End file.
